Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating memory devices and related memory systems that provide improved program reliability.
Memory devices are supposed to provide reliability in the storage and retrieval of data. To ensure the reliability of stored data, certain procedures for determining whether or not data has properly been correctly written (or programmed) to a memory device have previously been used. These procedures are performed after the data has been written to the constituent memory cells of the memory device. Additionally, when the data is read from the memory device, certain error detection and/or correction procedures are performed to detect and/or correct one or more errors in the retrieved data.